Distractions
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Caterina x Petros. Knowing the Director of the Inquisition suspects her of treason, as well as how her agents need more time in Carthage City, Caterina is faced with two options on how to handle the matter. LEMON!


_Author's Note_: For my great, loyal fans who continue to read my stories for reasons beyond me. Ha! Much thanks and love to all. Here we go…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Distractions

"I am very sorry to have disturbed you at this late hour, milady," Petros Orcini said respectfully as he placed a hand over his heart and bowed, "but I have news about the rogue vampire that attacked you. He has escaped our previous efforts to capture to him, but we do know where he is."

The beautiful Cardinal Caterina Sforza was sitting on a plump couch across the lavish room in the Embassy in Carthage. It was rather late in the night, as she was dressed in a loose, white silk robe over her intricately designed black satin nightgown. Her gorgeous blond hair had been freed from all of its curls and clips; letting it hang down to her waist with only a few wavy strands here and there.

Caterina wet her lips before she spoke to the Inquisition Department Director, who was rid of his battle armor and was now clad in his black and red Carabinieri uniform that seemed to be tailored specifically for him as it clung perfectly to his broad chest and shoulders and tapered just right down his sculpt back.

Behind Petros' electric blue bangs, his beautiful piercing eyes that matched his hair were staring straight into Caterina's stunning gunmetal grey-colored ones.

"That is an inconvenience, to say the least, Brother Petros. I expected more from the infamous Department of Inquisition," Caterina said coldly as she took off her monocle and carefully placed it on the glass table before her.

Petros watched her every move as the gorgeous AX Director properly folded her hands back in her lap and met his gaze again. The raw, livid tension between them filled the room, as they both suspected the other of being at fault in their duties, making their polite mannerisms nothing less than an outrageous deception.

Both knew what the other was up to…at least somewhat.

Petros's jaw muscles tightened slightly as he fought to maintain his civility with the Cardinal whom he was sure had been collaborating with the vampires from the Empire.

"I apologize again, Cardinal Sforza, but we are making haste to ensure your safety," Petros said sickeningly sweet to her.

After he had finished his statement, Caterina waved her hand for him not to say any more. Ever since the Knight had decided to visit her to update her about the Inquisition's progress of their vampire hunt, as well as purposely prompt her Eminence into making a move about it, Caterina had had an idea in the back of her mind about how she could handle this current situation.

Caterina knew that if she did have her agents make a move, she would be playing right into Petros's hands and he would have blatant evidence to condemn her and her team of treason. On the other hand, the good Cardinal also knew that Abel and Esther were with the Count of Memphis, Ion Fortuna and that they all needed more time to avoid the irrepressible Carabinieri as much as possible. This left Caterina with two options: try to kill Petros, which would not work as she was unarmed as well as substantially less skilled than the Knight, or…distract him.

Caterina inwardly sighed before gathering enough courage to gracefully slide her leg off the top of the other one and stand up from the couch. Duty comes first, at least that was she kept telling herself as she began slowly walking over to the Knight, who looked like a stone sculpture as he watched her.

Petros did not know whether he should brace himself for another round of nauseating polite insults or if she was just going to flat out strike him this time. Either way, this could not be good, so he remained as he was for whatever was to come.

Approaching the rigid Petros, Caterina felt her stomach grip and twist into knots, out of fear and excited nervousness. She fought to maintain his searching gaze. Caterina had never done anything like this before, but she was determined to see this through as she knew full well the consequences if Petros and his team got their hands on Ion and the rest.

With only about two feet still separating them, Caterina slowly brought her hands up to her slender neck as she walked tantalizing slow up to the Knight. She looked at him with lustful, half lidded eyes as she ran her fingertips down the sides of her neck and across her shoulders, pushing the feather-light robe off carelessly.

Petros, having noticed every little detail about her strange actions, gulped visibly and widened his eyes at the beautiful Cardinal whom was now barely dressed and standing right in front of him. He could not speak out of bewilderment, so he waited for her next move to finally assess something in his brain.

Meanwhile, Caterina had been gazing admiringly at Petros' handsome face, taking in all his diamond-cut features. His determined eyes, high cheekbones, strong jaw and chin, and perfect lips. There was nothing fair about him; he was all chiseled and rugged from years of war and strife and it had molded him into a perfect statue-esque picture of a man. Caterina caught herself realizing that her lustful gaze was no longer forced and that this distraction might not be such a chore as she had originally thought.

Ever so delicately, Caterina raised her hands to the folds of Petros' uniform and circled a finger around one of the golden buttons that adorned it. Petros watched her fingers gently tug on his jacket as she lightly gripped them in her hands; his jaw was on the floor.

"I think…we could help each other out, Brother Petros," Caterina purred as she deftly flipped the button from its binding in the jacket.

Petros had barely even registered that she had spoken to him, as he continued to watch her play with his uniform. Unbeknownst to him, his hands had balled themselves into tight fists at his sides, rendering him at her mercy.

Another button undone...then another…

As Caterina made short work of undoing the six buttons on his jacket, she kept her face close to his; making sure he felt the little puffs of her warm breath against his chin and lips. Slowly, she flattened her hands against his now exposed neck and started to part the material by pushing it back towards his shoulders.

Snapping to his senses, Petros quickly caught her wrists in his hands, which were now up by his broad shoulders. Her breathtaking face was millimeters away from his, and before he could blink twice, Caterina slid her eyes shut and softly pressed her lips against his. Since his lips were already slightly parted, Caterina seized the opportunity and slid her soft tongue inside Petros' warm mouth; making long, seducing strokes with her tongue against his.

Petros' mind was just about shot at this point. Only a moment ago, he could not wait to leave this room and be rid of the woman, and now… now she was kissing him! What was more was he could not help but like it. Petros shut his eyes as well, despite himself, as he decided he wanted to dominate their kisses. Letting go of her wrists, he wrapped his large arms around her and pressed her close. Caterina's lithe form was swallowed up in his considerably larger one, and she loved how it felt.

Caterina freely pushed Petros' heavy black jacket from him and tipped her head back to deepen their kisses, instantly drawing a soft moan from her as she ran her hands over his smooth, naked chest. It was all brawn and muscle, and the Cardinal found that she could not seem to try to push herself up against it enough.

Finding himself being rendered downright drunk from her needy touches and sweet mouth, Petros snaked his hands up her slender arms and seized her shoulders, making her shiver against him and tangle her hands in his long hair. Caterina only slightly panicked internally when he did that, as she thought briefly that he might shove her away and end their agonizingly delicate and delicious intimacy. To her surprise and utter delight, however, Petros casually slipped his thumbs under the thin black straps of her satin nightgown and carefully drew them down her petite shoulders.

Caterina felt her pulling need for the Knight to fill her grow almost unbearable in the pit of her stomach, and she freed her hands from his hand and latched them onto the golden buckle to his tight black Inquisition pants. Petros broke their kiss when he let out a small gasp when he felt her tug lightly at his buckle. This humbled Caterina and she smiled sweetly up at him as she unclasped the fastener and pulled down the metallic zipper underneath. Quickly getting over his nervousness, Petros cupped her face and attacked her lips again with his, both trying to see how much of the other they can devour at this point.

Caterina tugged Petros's pants down only a few inches with a few jerks which finally released Petros' throbbing member which pointed proudly towards his navel. Even the Knight had not been fully aware of the full effects the beautiful goddess of a woman before him had had on him, but it was all too apparent to him now that he was free from his confines.

Smiling seductively and pleased with the results of her ministrations, Caterina took a step back and finished the job Petros had started. She brought her hands up to the top of her now strapless nightgown and hooked her fingers around the sleek material. Effortlessly, she pulled the thin material down her breasts and the released her grip on the clothing, letting it fall down the rest of the way to pool around her feet.

Petros cock jumped at the sight of her porcelain skin that seemed to glow in the lamplight. She had full, perfect breasts, a slim, delectable waist, and elegantly long legs. Feeling completely empowered by his dazed, wide-eyed stare, Caterina sauntered back up to him, but she had no time to give him another kiss like she was planning.

As soon as she was in his face again, Petros slowly began sinking down her perfect body, holding onto her sides as he pressed tingling kisses down her collarbone down to her breasts. Petros showed infinite patience with his attention to the curves of her breasts and her erect, sensitive nipples; making her writhe and pant under his touch. Caterina was losing her mind in the best way from his ministrations to her flesh ass she concluded she was a hot mess where she stood at the moment judging from how the muscles in between her legs seemed to be screaming at her for Petros.

Continuing downward of her breathtaking body until he was fully on his knees before her, Petros licked and sucked gently on her taut stomach and hipbones. That earned him many surprised moans and hands back in his hair again to encourage him. Extremely lightly, she ran her nicely manicured fingernails over his scalp; combing his hair with her hands, effectively. In turn, this made Petros practically purr for her against her skin as he sucked on the tender flesh below her navel and just above the top of her lacy black underwear.

That was the final straw.

"Petros, _please_…take me," Caterina breathed as she gave his hair a small tug.

He needed no more permission or encouragement…but he was enjoying torturing the alleged Woman of Iron. Now knowing that she was desperate for him, he quickly slipped her delicate underwear down the curves of her hips and lean legs. Her hands found their way to his strong shoulders below her which she gave a squeeze, thinking she was finally going to have her way. Much to her astonishment but never disappointment, Petros; faster than lightning, seized one of her milky thighs in his hands and draped it over his shoulder. Caterina had to lean back a little to support her uneven weight, and as soon as she did, Petros gripped her hips and plunged his tongue inside of her hot, wet entrance. Caterina flung her head back, sending a waterfall of gold down her back, and moaned loudly as red hot waves of delicious pleasure came crashing down on her from such an act.

Getting the distinct hint that she liked that, Petros skillfully thrashed his tongue around inside her, occasionally pulling it out to lick around the lips of her vagina and nip at her clitoris. Caterina had mindlessly dug her nails into Petros's shoulders as he arched herself further into his God-sent mouth and touch. Now she was certain her mind was lost as she was all moans and pants from Petros' flicking his tongue in and out of her before sucking roughly her heated, moist flesh while running his large hands up and down her supple ass. Then she felt it. Red hot pleasure turned into a blinding white that made her legs tremble and her muscles tense uncontrollably.

Instinctively, she clung to Petros' neck, bringing him even close to her as she climaxed with a loud, drawn out moan and a beautiful arch of her back. Petros slid a hand up to the small of her back to support her as she came into his waiting mouth. Petros lapped around her slick vagina and finally pulled away to look up at her shaking form. With her mouth still open to catch her breath, Caterina looked down to see the Knight snidely lick his lips and give her folds another quick kiss before easing down her legs from off his shoulder.

She stumbled back a bit once she was on her own two feet again, but it did not matter because before she could register anything else, she was scooped up and rushed back into the closest wall.

She opened back up her eyes, but it was only to see the maddeningly lustful eyes of Petros staring straight back at her. He had his arms under her knees and his hands on her ass, spreading her legs wide right in front if him.

"You taste…so good," he growled while smirking maliciously at the flushed Cardinal.

Caterina gulped at his animalist words, but at the same time, they excited and tingled her senses as well. She wanted whatever it was that he wanted to do to her, and she wanted it badly. With nothing more said, Petros reared back slightly and slammed his rock hard cock into her dripping entrance.

Caterina instantly threw her arms around Petros' neck and squeezed him tight as she cried out to try to cope with the immediate pain. As much as Petros was dying to pound into her right away, he waited patiently until she adjusted to him before slowly moving in and out of her at a measured pace. Caterina appreciated how careful he was being with her, and quickly discovered that she was not in pain anymore and, in fact, wanted to him to thrust into her harder.

After wrapping her legs around him, Caterina released her lip from her teeth and breathed erotically, "Harder…Petros…ohhh…"

No later had the order been given did Petros pick up his pace and began thrusting into her with more vigor, now hitting her sensitive sweet spot with each deliciously harsh thrust. He grunted as he squeezed her firm ass in his hands and pounded her into the wall, making her moan as her thighs trembled of their own accord from her spot being so relentlessly hit over and over again.

Caterina arched her back and shamelessly moaned her pleasure as he delved deeper and deeper into her, filling her completely and making all of the glorious sensations pool low in her stomach again.

"Caterina…nnh, I need you to come for me," Petros managed to groan out before he released her ass to put his hands flat against the wall; driving himself faster inside her at an almost frantic pace. His sweaty forehead was also pressed up against the wall as he brought the both of them closer and closer to their begging release.

Caterina could feel his throbbing cock swell inside of her, which served to heighten her own sensations and she mindlessly moaned his name louder and louder with each opportunity.

Suddenly, her inner muscles tightened around his solid length as she clung to him as her second orgasm coursed throughout her body and electrifying in her groin. Petros ground his hips into hers, rocking out her waves of pleasure with her as she panted his name breathlessly in his arms.

Petros balled his hands into fists against the wall as he drove his cock into her a few more times before letting his own orgasm rip through him and spill into her. He whispered her sacred name as he kept his cock fully sheathed in her as he milked the last of his completion from himself, making himself shudder against her.

Both were left panting and completely exhausted as they closed their eyes and touched their foreheads together to steady their weary selves. After a moment, Petros carefully lowered Caterina's legs down from his arms and quickly left her side for a moment to retrieve her discarded robe. Caterina was touched at the kind gesture as Petros returned to her side again and draped the soft, cool material over her shoulders. Caterina graciously wrapped the garment around herself once Petros took his hands away from her shoulders and looked up to meet his downcast gaze.

Both did not know exactly what to say, as the both simultaneously considered the rank of the other.

Caterina was the one who broke their gaze as she dropped her head. Her feelings were jumbled from this encounter. What had started out as a simple plan to ensure the safety of her team had somehow…turned into something else; something more. The beautiful Cardinal chewed on her lip as her extremely calculating mind was coming up with no answers this time. He had been so gentle and caring when he needed to be, but also raw and aggressive when she wanted him to be as well. He had completely satisfied her in all shapes and forms of the word, and now…it was over…_they_ were over.

Taking her by surprise and breaking her train of thought, Petros gently lifted her chin back up to him with his thumb. Caterina's wide eyes filled with confusion met Petros' calm and collected ones, instantly soothing her troubled soul in a subtle way.

Petros heaved a thoughtful sigh before he spoke to the woman he just made love to.

"If only things had been different, Caterina," the Knight began as smoothly as he could despite his own inner turmoil. He released her chin and caressed her cheek with as much tenderness as his calloused hand would permit.

"But…you and I both know just how those things really are," Petros finished as he almost remorsefully let his fingertips brush her lips.

Caterina swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew exactly what he meant: that they could never be together; their titles did not allow that. Also, running parallel to that fact is that their time together tonight was only a one-time thing. It would never happen again, as they just were from two different ends of the spectrum.

"I know," she replied simply as she touched his hand that was holding her face.

Meanwhile…

Outside the double doors to the Cardinal's chambers, Father Tres Iqus stood faithfully at his post, seemingly as docile as usual. As Caterina Sforza's loyal guard dog, Tres had been at his post this entire time; barely moving a muscle throughout the night, and had heard everything that went on in that room. Silently, Tres switched the safeties off of both of his Jericho M13s with his thumbs; readying himself to shoot down Petros Orcini as soon as he stepped foot outside the Cardinal's chambers.

"_This is an anthem for the girl that got away. This is an anthem for the war of yesterday. This is an anthem for the rebel of my youth. This is an anthem for the risk of loving you."_-- Filo and Peri featuring Eric Lumiere, _The Anthem_


End file.
